The Wicked, the Brainless, and the Bold
by The Girl Who Feared Herself
Summary: Set after Wicked ends. Elphaba and the Scarecrow have escaped Oz to live in the Wild surrounding it. When a run away circus balloon lands in the nearby field, will Elphaba and the Scarecrow take in the human that came in the balloon?
1. Prologue

A young woman and her husband decided to take their children to a circus one day. They were fairly wealthy (despite them both growing up on farms)

and had three children. The eldest: a five-year old girl, sweet as a lollipop. The middle: A three-year old boy, mischievous even at his young age, but

was going to grow up to be quite the charmer. And the youngest: a little baby girl, only one year old. Their names? Emily (named after the mother's

aunt, whom she grew up with), Henry (both of the parents had uncles named Henry), and the youngest Cora. It was a fairly windy day, and all of the

tents had to be renforced with sandbags around their edges to ensure they wouldn't fly away. One of the main attractions was cancelled: the hot air

balloon show. It was quite a disappointment to many, but they all carried on, busing themselves with the lions, tigers, and bears. A scarecrow sitting

on a post made the mother of the children laugh, and she grabbed its arms and pretended to dance. In most places, this would've been frowned

upon, but at the circus, noting was odd or out of place. While the mother danced, the baby girl, Cora was in her carriage. As mentioned before, it was

quite windy that day. One strong gust pushed the carriage far enough to touch a fence nearby. The baby was considered dumb, do to the fact that

she was only one year old and could only crawl, was actually quite smart. It crawled to the edge of it's carridge and by sheer magic, crawled over the

fence. Right next to the fence was a little box where a man would stand on to marvel about the hot air balloons. Right next to the box was were all of

the balloons were tethered. Eventually, the baby made it to the nearest one and plopped down inside it. If you were to ask me how the baby got in

there, I wouldn't be able to tell you. The winds picked up and made it colder. The sun started to disappear behind clouds, and people began to leave.

The mother, tired from her dancing and laughing, went to go and get Cora, only to find the child missing. The winds really started to pick up and the

mother looked even more frantically for the baby. She called her husband over and soon it was a goosehunt. Surely the baby couldn't have crawled

out herself? Perhaps she had been kidnapped. The mother felt terrible. She had lost her baby because she was too busy dancing. The winds made

some of the tents start to lift up, and soon a clown came screaming "There's a twister, it's gonna touch down soon! Everybody get to shelter!" The

family,being one of the only ones left, quickly were ushered into a makeshift barn. The barn had been in the field before the circus had gotten there

and had a shelter covered in old hay and dust. Everyone quickly got inside. The hot air balloons were almost untethered and shook with a great

, one came loose. It was the oldest balloon there and it's ropes weren't the strongest. It's balloon had the faded remains of a "Great

and Powerful Oz" and was a light green. The baby also just happened to be in that balloon. The twister struck down and the balloon flew away.

Luckily,no one was hurt. The baby soared over the open land of Kansas, into the open Land of Oz.


	2. Chapter 1-5

The Wicked

the Brainless

the Bold

Chapter 1

A young woman and her husband decided to take their children to a circus one day. They were fairly wealthy (despite them both growing up on farms) and had three children. The eldest: a five-year old girl, sweet as a lollipop. The middle: A three-year old boy, mischievous even at his young age, but was going to grow up to be quite the charmer. And the youngest: a little baby girl, only one year old. Their names? Emily (named after the mother's aunt, whom she grew up with), Henry (both of the parents had uncles named Henry), and the youngest Cora. It was a fairly windy day, and all of the tents had to be reinforced with sandbags around their edges to ensure they wouldn't fly away. One of the main attractions was cancelled: the hot air balloon show. It was quite a disappointment to many, but they all carried on, busing themselves with the lions, tigers, and bears. A scarecrow sitting on a post made the mother of the children laugh, and she grabbed its arms and pretended to dance. In most places, this would've been frowned upon, but at the circus, noting was odd or out of place. While the mother danced, the baby girl, Cora was in her carriage. As mentioned before, it was quite windy that day. One strong gust pushed the carriage far enough to touch a fence nearby. The baby was considered dumb, due to the fact that

She was only one year old and could only crawl, was actually quite smart. It crawled to the edge of its carriage and by sheer magic, crawled over the fence. Right next to the fence was a little box where a man would stand on to marvel about the hot air balloons. Right next to the box was were all of the balloons were tethered. Eventually, the baby made it to the nearest one and plopped down inside it. If you were to ask me how the baby got in there, I wouldn't be able to tell you. The winds picked up and made it colder. The sun started to disappear behind clouds, and people began to leave. The mother, tired from her dancing and laughing, went to go and get Cora, only to find the child missing. The winds really started to pick up and the mother looked even more frantically for the baby. She called her husband over and soon it was a goose hunt. Surely the baby couldn't have crawled out herself? Perhaps she had been kidnapped. The mother felt terrible. She had lost her baby because she was too busy dancing. The winds made some of the tents start to lift up, and soon a clown came screaming "There's a twister, it's gonna touch down soon! Everybody get to shelter!" The family, being one of the only ones left, quickly were ushered into a makeshift barn. The barn had been in the field before the circus had gotten there and had a shelter covered in old hay and dust. Everyone quickly got inside. The hot air balloons were almost untethered and shook with a great, one came loose. It was the oldest balloon there and its ropes weren't the strongest. Its balloon had the faded remains of a "Great and Powerful Oz" and was a light green. The baby also just happened to be in that balloon. The twister struck down and the balloon flew away. Luckily, no one was hurt. The baby soared over the open land of Kansas, into the open Land of Oz.

Chapter 2

The balloon landed in a field. Nearby was a camp of runaways that found the baby. They salvaged the balloon, and using magic, one of the runaways lifted it. They made a shelter for the baby by propping the deflated balloon up in tree branches. There was no room for the child in their lean-to. They argued whether they should keep the child or sneak into the outskirts of Oz and find a home for it there. Finally, in the dawn of the next morning, a decision was met. They would keep the child and teach her their ways of living. They checked on the child, wrapped in blankets in the basket, sleeping. The both smiled and returned to their lean-to. Tomorrow would be a big day for the trio.

Chapter 3

The next morning, the girl runaway with magic took the infant in her arms and coddled her. The man runaway looked over the girl's shoulder and smiled at the babe. "What should we call her?" the girl wondered.

"Gee, I don't know Elphaba. Do you have anything in mind?" the boy responded.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "Rain"

"Rain?" the boy asked, as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

"Yes, Rain."

"Why Rain?"

"Well, why not? Rain is a good name. It's also a pleasant thing. I like Rain. Do you?" she asked.

"I guess. Rain it is. Rain. Why hello, little Rain!" the boy said cheerfully.

The baby looked up and smiled. It gurgled a bit.

"Oh my! I forgot, babies must eat! But what? We haven't got any food for an infant." The woman remembered. She placed the baby back into the basket and pondered. "I suppose I could steal something from Oz. I wouldn't have to go there, I could just find a spell in the Grimmerie to poof something back here!"

"Well I suppose that would be okay. Just be careful. We don't want another me, you know." The boy said shakily. He of course was referring to the past time Elphaba had used the Grimmerie. The Grimmerie was a powerful book of spells that not many people could read and understand. The boy, Fiyero, had been trying to help Elphaba escape from guards that the evil Wizard of Oz had sent after her. He was hung in a field to die, and to save him, Elphaba turned him into a scarecrow. He had been like that ever since they escaped Oz four years ago. Elphaba had hated herself since then, but there were some perks to being a scarecrow. For instance, you really couldn't get hurt. And you technically didn't have to eat (although Fiyero did anyway). All was calm and peaceful. They were friends with all of the animals too. Elphaba had gone into their little hut and was looking through the ancient book when she found exactly what spell she needed. Quickly she said the words and lo and behold, a baby bottle was there. It had worked wonderfully. She nearly skipped out of the tent and waved the bottle at Fiyero. "It worked like a charm. Oh wait, it was a charm!" she said gleefully. Fiyero just snorted. Throughout this whole endeavor, the baby hadn't moved or made a sound. The baby was happy and content. Little did she know what the future would hold for her.

Chapter 4

Ten years later and Rain had grown nicely. She was strong, but delicate. She was a great swordsman and had learned simple magic at a rapid pace. She cut her long brown hair with a knife so it would only go down to her shoulders. She had freckles from being outside almost every day and had a nice tan. The camp that the trio called home had expanded to the balloon, a sturdy hut, two fire pits, a clearing for practicing magic and fencing, and a water system to feed water into a small garden and a bath hole. Rain was relaxing in the bath with goat milk soap bubbles around her. She scrubbed her dirty body and let the lukewarm water and the warm summer night wash over her. She sighed and got out of the hole, putting a towel around her and pulling the slate block that stopped the water from going out of the hole up with a pulley system. She watched as most of the water drained out and turned to go dry and change. She skipped lightly to her balloon and avoided all holes and especially dirty places. She put on pants and a shirt, all magically stolen from Oz. The pants were extra tight and made out of a material called "jean". Everyone in Oz had them now, due to Queen Glinda wearing them. The shirt was loose and made up of "cotton". This was colored blue and was super soft. Rain grabbed a piece of extra fabric to tie up her hair and trotted down to one of the fire pits. Elphaba was cooking some stew for dinner and everyone in camp was ravenous. They sat down around the fire and began to talk. Everything was great, until the bushes around the camp began to rustle.

Chapter 5

The group looked around, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. Another rustle nearby. Rain drew her sword. Elphaba grew ready to hex anything that came out of the brush. Finally a small shape flew up. Nobody started moving and the shape just hovered there. After a few seconds, the small thing fluttered down and crept toward the trio. By the crackling light of the fire, Rain could faintly see the creature. It looked like a baby dragon. Elphaba gasped and tiptoed closer to the thing. The dragon-lizard-thing made little chirping noise and tilted its head. Elphaba coaxed it forward and Fiyero cleared his throat. "Um, Elphie? What exactly is that thing?"

"Oh, don't worry little fella, we're not gonna hurt you!" Elphaba coaxed.

"Uh, Ma?" Rain asked cautiously. "What is it? Is it a lizard?"

Elphaba chuckled. "It's not a lizard, silly! It's a dragon! A baby one. And it's seemed to of lost its mother…"

"Or the mother could be surrounding the camp right now, waiting to eat us!" Fiyero said in a high-pitched voice. He had never been one to get frightened, but dragons meant fire, the only thing that could kill him.

"What's that on its wing? Isn't that the symbol of the Emerald City? The one that is on all the towels?" Rain asked suspiciously.

"Oh my! Rain, you're right. It must've escaped. Nobody could've ridden it here, for he's too small. I don't know how the little guy escaped, but I'm sure he's hungry and cold. Fiyero, would you mind it terribly if he stayed with us for little while? There might even be a chance that I could teach him to speak again."

Fiyero thought and rubbed his burlap chin. "I guess it would be alright. But he's not sleeping near me. Understand?"

Rain stepped forward. "I'll let him sleep with me. And before you say no, I will be extra careful with it and I won't let him light the camp on fire." Before anybody could say no, Rain grabbed the dragon and carried him back to her balloon. "Now, what do you eat little guy? I'm thinking… raw meat?" Rain said, rubbing her chin. She waved her hand and pictured some fresh meat in her mind. Something fell into her lap. It was a package. She opened the package and saw that the meat was in there. She laid in out a nudged the dragon to it. It sniffed the meat, looked around him to make sure there was nobody to steal the meat, and gobbled it up. "Now, I'm going to have to give you a name aren't I? Well, you have black scales. You have nice wings, and pretty yellow eyes. You eat pretty quickly, but that's probably because you haven't eaten in a while. You do have the Emerald City branded in green in your side. Emerald? Nah… Lucky? 'Cause your lucky to be alive? No. Something simple." Just then the creature let out a little hiccup. "I know! Hiccup! Simple yet different."

Rain got into her little pile of sheets that she called a bed and patted the empty room next to her. Come here Hiccup. Don't be afraid. We're going to have a long week ahead of us.

Chapter 6

Rain was now 15. It was four years since Hiccup had stumbled upon the camp. Rain had finally let her hair grow out even longer down to a little past her lower back. She was tall, but not lanky. She had grown into her delicate body and now had a pair of strong arms and a flat stomach. No longer was she bony, for she was built out of pure muscle. She and Hiccup had grown together, Hiccup being about 32 feet now. The two had an inseparable bond and did everything together. Rain had made Hiccup her best friend instead of Elphaba and Fiyero. Elphaba and Fiyero were older now, and the stress of living outside of Oz had weakened them. They weren't as youthful as they had been when they were 30. Rain was patching up some of her clothes one rainy afternoon when Elphaba and Fiyero made an announcement.

"Can we talk sweetie?" Elphaba asked nervously.

"Yeah. What's the matter? Did I not do one of my chores?" Rain responded absentmindedly.

Fiyero came up from Elphaba and cleared his throat. "We need to talk to you about something very important. Your mom and I want to tell you something. We think you're finally ready to know this."

"Honey, you know we love you, right?" Elphaba said.

"Yesssss, you guys tell me that every day. Did I do something wrong or not? These clothes aren't going to sew themselves you know!"

Fiyero looked at the balloon nervously and then began to explain. "Honey, about fourteen years ago, this balloon landed in a nearby field. It was a very windy day, and we think you may have blown in from the human world."

"The human world?" Rain interrupted.

"Yes, you landed in the balloon in the field and we decided to keep you. We never really wanted to tell you this, but you deserve to know. And we would let this sink in a little more, but the reason we're telling you is because we are going to the Emerald City to stop Glinda from ruining Oz any more. We might get hurt and we couldn't let ourselves die with the secret."

Rain was silent and tense. Nearby Hiccup stiffened too. "I'll go."

"What?" Fiyero and Elphaba asked at the same time.

"I'll go" Rain repeated. "You too won't be very agile and if everything else you've told me is true, then you'll be discovered even with glamour or disguises. I, on the other hand, have a dragon with the Emerald City brand, magic powers, superb fighting and swordsman ship, and nobody has ever seen me before. I'm the perfect person to go."

Elphaba and Fiyero looked around nervously. Elphaba finally spoke. "Fine. You can go. But only on one circumstance: You come back alive with all of your limbs."

Rain's eyes opened wide and she smiled. "Really? You'll let me go and save Oz? You, the most protective adoptive mother in the Land of Oz, will let me go and endanger my life to save a place that hates you and defeat your frenemy? Oh, and before you think that this is even close to making up for lying about being my parents for fourteen years, then you're completely wrong. But Hiccup and I have been training for this for FOREVER!"

Fiyero started "Well, if you put it that way…"

"Yes" Elphaba interrupted. "Go and pack your knapsack."

Rain jumped up and ran to tell Hiccup the news. Throughout the whole conversation, the dragon had been lazily swishing his big tail and dreaming about flying through the air. When his owner told him the news, he jumped up and let out a burst of fire. Hiccup listened to Rain chatter on and helped gather her things by swatting at them with his claw. Soon Rain had packed a canteen for water, a change of clothes, a compass, a journal, two small knifes, her sword, some dried food, and a map of Oz and the Emerald City. In her journal, she wrote a list of places she could hide in if ever needed, advice of places to avoid, and people that could help her if ever in dire trouble. It all went by rather quickly, and as Rain thought as she went to bed the night before she was to leave, rather oddly. She had found out that she was adopted, which she always sorta knew deep down inside. She also offered to take a quest and put her life in danger without a second thought. She wasn't mad about being adopted, just curious, and as Rain thought about it, she had always subconsciously knew that she wanted to go and rescue Oz. She knew all of the stories and when she was younger, pretended to save a bunch of captured animals and slay the evil Glinda. The next morning, Rain mounted Hiccup. She had fastened a harness for riding on him and packed his side satchels with her supplies. Elphaba and Fiyero gave her words of wisdom and before she knew it, Rain was off into the crisp morning sky with the silhouette of the Emerald City is the distance. She almost turned back. For a moment she even forgot why she was going to Oz in the first place. Everything was going by so fast. She barely remembered packing, sleeping, eating breakfast, and what her adopted parents had said. It didn't matter anyways, she was off to Oz and she was going to save it.


End file.
